The Unbeatable Blade: The start
by epicwinston
Summary: The Start of my Magnum opus. The idea that made me a fanfic author. The intro is T but the part one and two will be M. Read and Review. Oh and enjoy!


AN: This is my fanfic idea that got me to this website. I plan on making this a three parter. The prologue takes place two years before SCV, part one is one year and part two is during SCV's storyline.  
Disclaimer: I never owned soul calibur and never will but I am a huge fan. Also for this Mitsurugi is in his player 2 outfit from SCV.

'Transending history and the world a tale of souls and swords is forever retold'

It was in Japan, the year was 1605 and there was a small war going on in the land of Japan.  
Between Graf Dumas the ruler of Hungary. Versus the German lord known only as Von blade.  
The Japanese lords did nothing right now but were waiting on fighting the winner.  
At this time our hero Tetsuya is preparing for his first battle. Although he is just 16 he has been trained by the infamous Heishiro Mitsurugi. Two years ago Tetsuya was an orphan armed with only a wooden stick. He dueled Mitsurugi only to lose easily. Mitsurugi seeing the boy's skill and courage took him in and trained him in true sword fighting. Now with a katana and with his master helping him. Tetsuya is ready for combat. 'ad...Lad wake up!.' Tetsuya's eyes opened with a shock to reveal a man in his 40's but was still in peak shape. 'Lad you cannot fall asleep before a battle we have been over this.' Mitsurugi said with his usual stern look.

Tetsuya rubbed his right hand on his dark blonde hair along with his black head band and repiled 'Sorry Sensei.'  
Mitsurugi decided to let it go with a shake of the head. At this point Tetsuya just remembered that he never saw his master smile not even in training.  
But before he was able to think on it more Mitsurugi cut him off.  
'Okay lad now are you sure you are ready?.' Mitsurugi asked.

Tetsuya nodded and turned to face the many troops of Von Blade's army.  
Frankly he did not give a hoot for this lord. But he paid well and he can finally prove himself to his sensei Mitsurugi.  
Tetsuya looked down to his katana called the master. (You know the one Kilik and Edge master use in SCV)  
Already it had been stained with the blood of humans. Bandits, raiding scum who attacked the nearby village where him and Mitsurugi stayed. Tetsuya remembered his first kill. He vomited almost all night long. His master Mitsurugi had respectfully given him space and quiet until he was better. Now he was ready to go into a full battle.  
Just then a loud trumpet was heard and the troops began to prepare in rows. Tetsuya felt his master grab his chianmail hidden under his warror's kimono. Tetsuya turned and followed Mitsurugi to thier assigined group.  
'Now remember boy we need to go after the general. If you can try and stay close to me. And good luck you'll need it lad.'  
Mitsurugi said as Tetsuya followed him closely as they headed to a band of mercinaries.  
This type of group was called 'the volunteer group' by Von Blade's troops.  
Well the ones who were able to speak Japanese anyway.

The air was silent. The tension was cuttable and Tetsuya let in a deep breath and entered his warrior state of mind.  
This mindset was taught to him by Mitsurugi. It enables one to block out pain and focus on the fight and nothing but the fight.  
At last the attack horn was sounded and all of Von Blade's troops gave a huge battle cry. Almost instantly all of the troops charged into the midst of a battle. (the stage called Last rites on the battlefield in SCV)  
Tetsuya surveyed his positon. The thing he saw the most was battles mostly one on one duels.  
He saw his master Mitsurugi taking down three of Graf Dumas's troops with ease. He turned and yelled to Tetsuya 'Lad behind you!'

Tetsuya's danger sense made him turn around and whack the butt of his katana into his opponent's head. After that he entered the mist stance that was well known in the Tenpu-Kosai style of battle. The soldier he faced was dressed in typical knight attire only his chest plate was off showing his chain mail. 'Heh attacking from behind?. Really?.' Tetsuya said with a smirk.  
The knight's head did not move. Most likely he did not understand Japanese. At first neither of them moved an inch.  
Tetsuya saw the man was wielding a broadsword but no shield. The man swung the sword aiming at Tetsuya's neck.  
However Tetsuya smiled and did a crouching dash following it up with a small kick to the man's knee.  
The enemy knight staggered onto one knee and Tetsuya defeated him with a stab into the chest. With that the enemy's blood went spurting high into Tetsuya's warrior's gi.  
'Down before you know it.' Tetsuya said with a smirk before looking around he saw Mitsurugi waveing at him.

'This way lad.' he yelled. Tetsuya rushed towards him all the while weaveing in and out of other soldiers.  
Once he reached his Sensei Tetsuya followed him to where the general was. (They reach the citadel under siege stage)

When they arrived the pair of samurai noticed that the gate was still trying to be broken into by Von Blade's army.  
'Master what do we do?' Tetsuya yelled above the chaos.

Mitsurugi smirked and yelled 'Easy boy! We climb over it!'  
Tetsuya hesitated for a second before joining his sensei in climbing over the gate. All though he would admit it was hard doing it while wearing a red hakama and a tiger lily fauld. After reaching the top Mitsurugi used his vetran body to do a front filp off the top of the portcullis. Tetsuya on the other hand did a flop and fell on his back. As Tetsuya got back up the pair of them noticed two blonde haired people coming towards them.

One was a year older then Tetsuya with shaggy, messy hair. He wore a fancy white outfit that demanded attention. In his hands were a small sheild and sword. The other had short untidy blonde hair and looked to be 18.  
He was dressed in red new centurion armor, with a scaled fauld and leather pants. Topped off with red knight greaves the were up to his knees.  
His weapon was a cup hilt rapier and he looked like he knew how to use it. 'Lad we seem to have found the enemy general and a whelp.'  
Mitsurugi said in broken English.

Hearing this the boy just younger than Tetsuya said 'Whelp! How dare you! I am Patroklos the holy warrior!.'  
The general brushed past the boy called Patroklos and said in a prim voice 'You must be strong if you've made it this far. But your luck stops here.'

Mitsurugi smiled and said to Tetsuya 'Lad why don't you take on the general. It will be a good test for you. I'll see how long this child lasts.'  
Tetsuya bowed and thanked his sensei. Tetsuya eyed the general in a old style staredown.  
Mitsurugi charged at Patroklos with a loud battle cry. While that battle continued the two warriors stared at each other in anticipation.

'What's your name?' the general asked him.

Tetsuya readied his katana said in his broken English 'Tetsuya'  
The general smiled and entered into a battle stance 'Edward, now prepare yourself fellow warrior!'

The two swordmans rushed at each other. Thier weapons locked together in a powerful clash. They seperated thier swords and they both skidded back.  
However neither fighter relented and soon both were on the offensive. Edward went for a stab aimed at Tetsuya's neck. Tetsuya's reaction time kicked in and tilted his neck to the right. Knowing that Edward is defenseless Tetsuya followed up with a knee to the chin.  
Edward staggered back a bit before getting his composure back. He went for a downward slash at the right part of Tetsuya's body.  
Tetsuya performed a backward roll but got a small cut on his right leg. But becasue it was a slash and not a stab his chain mail took the hit.  
The two fighters stood still and then went in for another attack. Edward was about to pull off a 360 spin with his blade. Seeing his plan Tetsuya entered into the mist stance and then, just as the attack was about to hit he ducked under it and nailed Edward with a downward slash. Bits of Edward's armor flew off but that was just about all Tetsuya was able to inflict. Not relenting Tetsuya went for a slash to Edwars's right ribs. Only for his katana to be blocked by Edward's thin sword. Both warriors stared at each other. It was as if thier souls were clashing rather than thier swords. Thinking that Edward may have the advantage Tetsuya lept backward. However Tetsuya dashed back to Edward and took him with surprize via a sliding kick. Edward although he was shocked he performed a forward roll.

They were both standing again with thier weapons at the ready. They dashed towards each other with a huge battle yell. Another sword lock occured and sparks were flying from thier swords. Tetsuya broke the lock and slid under Edward's legs. Edward turned around and began another sword lock with Tetsuya.  
Edward gained the upper hand by quickly preforming a sweep kick and knocked Tetsuya off his feet. He readied a stab at Tetsuya's neck.  
But Tetsuya tilted his body to the right. After that he followed up with a headbutt to Edward's armor. Even if it did no real damage it sure winded him.  
Edward staggered back and Tetsuya rose back up. Just then Edwards face had a look of shock. But what concerend Tetsuya was the fact he was not looking at him.  
No, more like looking behind him. Just then Tetsuya felt himself lifted high into the air with a huge sword blade sticking out of his belly.  
He looked at it in shock. The next thing he knew was he was yanked off the sword and flung into the river below. He could hear his sensei yell 'LAD!' as Tetsuya fell into the murkey river below. Mitsurugi dashed past everyone and lept into the water to save his pupil.

When Tetsuya awoke at last he heard a nearby fire place crackling. He felt pain and bandages around his chest. He doubted he would be able to get up.  
He turned to see his sensei Mitsurugi stirring something in a pot on the fire. Tetsuya chose to let his sensei know he was awake 'What's cooking Sensei?'

The nearly middle aged man turned his head and said 'A painkiller recipie I learned in Europe'. With that Mitsurugi gave Tetsuya a cup of it.

It tasted below average like day-old water. But Tetsuya knew it would taste something like that. 'The best is always the worst' he mused inwardly.  
After a day or so Mitsurugi told Tetsuya what happened. The person who impaled him was Von Blade. Edward and Patroklos escaped and Von Blade won the battle.  
'I see' Tetsuya said with a resolute look on his face as he rose out the bed.

'I see you're better than expected lad.' Mitsurugi said with a rise of his left brow.  
With that Tetsuya and Mitsurugi began extensive training in order for Tetsuya to be able to defeat Von Blade. Unaware of what fate would have in store for him.

ANNNNND That's the prologue. I'll get to work on part one maybe after my exams. I plan on making part one around 30 to 40 chapters.  
Not sure what I'll do in part two but I'll write it too. Read, Review and subscribe.


End file.
